Flux Reducing Ideas
Please do not delete anyone's ideas from this page!'' '' Ideas should be posted in articles and before you post your ideas please test them in game!paul288088 (talk) 20:41, March 20, 2013 (UTC)Paul28808 -Use silverwood saplings to make many more nodes near and grow them, the node with flux will produce more angry zombies and wisp. make from your node with flux around 4-5 in each direction free (not below there are 2 enough) and then use a wall of lava on one side and the rest close with anything unflamable. They get killed easily. Also you can use many crystal clusters around to make the node get vis, automatically produce more wisp/zombies and you can just kill them :) -Use an Alembic attached to your crucible to catch any extra essentia produced from going into the air and manifesting as flux. Also try to make sure (if you can) that there are no more than four essentia types in the crucible (assuming you have a crucible setup with four Alembics) or else they will be released into the atmosphere as Flux. -If you do have more essentia than Alembics, make sure that the essentia that you do not have Alembics for are completely used up in your Thaumaturgy.(use stackable recipes and evtl. wand of thaumaturge) -Be sure to put a set of Arcane Bellows on your Infernal Furnace to ensure the maximum amount of Flux output reduction. -Minimize use of the Infernal Furnace. -Node Purifying Bees: These bees are part of the Thaumic Bees add-on, for more information see the original page. These types of bees take out essences that are in the Aura causing flux and turns them into Crystal Essentia. These Crystals have one of the aspect value they represent. The Node Purifying Bees as of now are Aware, Vis, Pure, Flux, and Node (The Memory Comb producing bees). It has also been observed that these bees may cause the Aura node, if close enough, to draw near to the origin of bee breeding. It is not known, however, whether the Crystal Cluster set-up overpowers the Bee-Node attraction. -Increase the vis in the nodes, the more vis they have the less likely they will be able to naturally make flux. -Plant and grow silverwood trees around your Thaumcraft area. They create pure nodes that take flux out of the air and release it in forms such as wisps and lightning. -Make sure that the node you are using is a pure node. If it is not, create a larger pure node and combine your node with it. The resulting node will both be a pure node and larger than both. -Make a Research Page from the Knowledge Fragments, that remove Flux but spawn Wisps more rapidly (that don't drop anything). -Perhaps coming to terms with the Flux will allow you to transcend the problem entirely. Its effects are not terribly difficult to deal with, and the rewards are good. For example, Wisps that spawn from high Flux contain the essences you've wasted into the aura, allowing you to reclaim them and acquire a good source of Mutatio in the process. -Crystal Capacitators will balance the aura, preventing Flux. Note: They can hold from 0 to 100 vis. -Create an AFK room where it is impossible for mobs to spawn. Go in there and leave your computer on overnight/while work/school. Flux will have dropped massively. FTB ultimate, dangerous levels to low. -Minimize your use of crystal clusters. While these give you more vis they also flux. Use is not recommended unless you need them. -(If multiplayer) have a Chunk Loader or a World Anchor in the area you want to reduce the Flux in. This will keep the chunks loaded as long as the server is running, even when no player is connected. Category:Mod Mechanics